


I Dreamed Last Night of Oracle

by kjnoren



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Common Metre - Freeform, Don't Mourn—Organize!, Feminist Themes, Filk, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Protest Song, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A protest song against fridgings.





	I Dreamed Last Night of Oracle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Dreamed I Saw Joe Hill Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/483922) by Alfred Hayes. 



I dreamed last night of Oracle  
Her sitting next to me  
Says I, But Babs, you're Batgirl now  
I never quit, says she  
I never quit, says she

The Killing Joke, says I to her  
Her watching like a seer   
They shot and raped and left you, Babs  
Says Babs, But I'm still here  
Says Babs, But I'm still here

The DC bosses wrote you out,  
They turned you into grist  
Takes more than pens to unwrite me  
Says Babs, And I persist  
Says Babs, And I persist

And sitting there as real as life  
And smiling with her eyes  
Babs says, What they can not erase  
My life that I devise  
My life that I devise

Oracle's here, she says to me  
Oracle still abides  
Where girls are fridg’d and written out  
Oracle’s at their sides  
Oracle’s at their sides

In songs and films and comic books  
The valley and the hill  
Where women build their life anew  
You’ll find Oracle still  
You’ll find Oracle still

I dreamed last night of Oracle  
Her sitting next to me  
Says I, But Babs, you're Batgirl now  
I never quit, says she  
I never quit, says she

**Author's Note:**

> On November 19th 1915, Joe Hill was murdered by the State of Utah for the crime of filking. For some years now, I have posted [filk tributes to him](https://kjn.dreamwidth.org/tag/joe+hill), and this was the one for 2018: to Joe Hill, the man that never died, and to Barbara Gordon, the woman who was fridged twice.
> 
> If you want to hear the original song I can recommend [Joan Baez's version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_f2J4ceCikI). There are many excellent versions, but in this case it needs a woman's voice.


End file.
